spidermanmoviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Octopus
Dr. Otto Octavius is a respected scientist, one of the world's foremost experts in radiation who used four mechanical arms in his experiments, which bonded with his nervous system after an explosion, transforming him into Doctor Octopus. He is an enemy of Spider-Man. Biography ''Spider-Man 2'' A brilliant nuclear physicist, he is the scientific idol of Peter Parker and the subject of his college paper. He first meets Peter when Curt Connors recommends visiting him. Otto tells Peter he is experimenting with a substance called tritium that he will use as a fusion-based energy source. He later begins his experiment with a handful of fellow scientists and reporters looking on, as well as Peter and Octavius' sponsor, Harry Osborn. Octavius attaches his A.I. tentacles to his waist and back, using them to contain the fusion beams. Unfortunately, the experiment goes out of control. The resulting magnetic field indirectly kills Rosalie and destroys the inhibitor chip that Otto had used to prevent the advanced AI of the arms from adversely influencing his own mind. It also fused the arms to his spine. At the hospital Otto's arms, now with a life of their own, kill the doctors while Otto is out cold. The tentacles' influence, combined with the loss of his wife and his ruined dreams, is what makes Doc Ock evil. The tentacles convince Otto that in order to get funding for a new fusion reactor, he must begin a life of crime, becoming Doctor Octopus. Ock robs the first national bank of Manhattan, but is interrupted by Spider-Man. After a skirmish with the somewhat-debilitated Spider-Man, Ock abandons the bank heist and abducts Aunt May for use as a hostage. Spider-Man wins the day, but Ock avoids capture. Octavius spends the money that he stole to get equipment for the more advanced version of his experiment. Octavius travels to the home of Harry Osborn, who tells him that he will provide him with tritium once he brings Spider-Man to him. The next day, while Peter is having coffee with Mary Jane, Doc Ock crashes in and kidnaps Mary Jane. Peter follows Doc Ock to a tower on the west side. Their battle starts on the tower's top, but fall off onto the roof of a passing subway train. After battling for several minutes, it becomes clear that the two are too evenly matched for further fighting to have much purpose. Ock sets the train's throttle to maximum and then destroys the control panel, threatening to send the train hurtling off the end of an elevated track into the dockyards and sea. Ock easily captures the now exhausted Spider-Man after he saves the speeding train. Giving Spider-Man's unconscious body to Harry, he receives his tritium. He duplicates his fusion experiment, creating another, larger "sun", which also becomes unstable, threatening to either drag Manhattan into it with its powerful gravity and magnetic field, or explode. He takes the tritium and heads back towards the warehouse. Spider-Man arrives in the nick of time, combating Octavius once again, and almost gets close to killing Spidey when he accidentally stabs some electric cables attached to the machine. Peter then reveals himself to Octavius, who has returned to his senses through a combination of factors: being pummelled into submission by Spider-Man, being given a lecture on morality by an unmasked Peter Parker, and simply by observing the danger inherent in the imploding reactor. With the machine once again out of control, and Otto decides to sacrifice himself to save the city. He destroys the reactor's support beams, and it sinks into the bottom of the river, taking Octavius with it. His final words were, "I will not die a monster!". Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased